1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to cable locking and sealing devices and in particular to a novel O-ring biasing means for biasing the disk up the ramp to lock a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
The assignee of the present invention is the owner of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,307, 4,074,916 and 4,747,631 which disclose cable locking and sealing devices. Such devices are used for sealing railway car doors, for example, by passing a cable through hasps such that one end of the cable is attached to a body member and after the cable has been passed through the hasps, the free end is inserted into the body member where it can be moved in a first direction, but cannot be removed from the body member due to the locking action of a disk which rides upon an inclined block.